Children of Both Two World
by Tahkayata
Summary: Dialah Hong Kong. Anak dari dua dunia. Diperebutkan oleh dua negara besar di Timur dan Barat.  Author newbie. Mohon maklumi   Fic untuk kak nana.0.o


**Tittle:** "Children of Both Two World"

**Rate:** "T"

**Genre:** "History", "Family", "Humor" (Yang ini maksa banget!)

**Warning:** OOC, OOT, Typo, Author Masih Baru, History tidak akurat, Humor maksa-atau mungkin tidak kerasa-, dan mungkin... France?

* * *

><p><strong>"Children of Both Two World"<strong>

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Story © Tahkayata(Rein)

This Story for Beloved **nana.0.o**

!Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Anak dari dua<strong> **dunia.**

* * *

><p>Itulah julukan yang pantas disandang Hong Kong. Karena dia pernah mengunjungi kedua belah bumi. Hidup dan tinggal di keduanya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Timur dan Barat.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dia hidup di Timur dengan China. Besar di Barat dengan England. Keduanya seperti orangtua Hong Kong yang terpisah oleh jarak, waktu, dan kultur. Sementara Hong Kong terjepit diantaranya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Perang memperebutkannya.<strong>

* * *

><p>Perang Opium.<p>

Perang besar yang membuat China bertekuk lutut sekali lagi setelah Pembantaian di Nanjing yang dilakukan oleh adiknya sendiri, Japan.

"Aku harap kau ingat apa taruhannya, China." Ujar England dingin dan membuat China merinding. "Tentu saja, ahen."

"Berikan aku tanah, lahan, dan pelabuhan untuk tempat berlabuh kapalku. Aku ingin Hong Kong."

China menatap mantan sekutunya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. "Apapun, ahen. Apapun selain Xiang Gang..."

**DRAK!**

Meja besar itu terbalik, menjatuhkan apa yang berada di atasnya. Dan hampir menimpa sosok didepannya, China yang tak merubah ekspresinya.

"Ini adalah taruhan. Dan taruhan adalah perjanjian yang tidak boleh dilanggar. Jadi berikan saja apa yang aku mau, Bloody Hell!" Teriak England sambil menarik kerah baju yang dikenakan China. Melihat tidak ada ekspresi dari tetua Asia itu, sang pemenang perang berdecih dan melepaskannya.

"Kuberi kau waktu. Aku ingin kau mengantarkan sendiri hadiah perang ke kapalku. Saat senja hari ini." Dan pintu pun tertutup, menghilangkan sosok sang mantan penguasa tujuh laut itu dari mata China. Yang sudah menyerangnya, mengalahkannya, dan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darinya.

Tetapi pintu itu terbuka beberapa saat kemudian, dan wajah England kembali muncul "Oh, dan serahkan semua uang yang kalian punya."

China tak tahan lagi. "Pergi, ahen!"

Dan sebuah panda hidup-yang-entah-berapa-ratus-kilo-beratnya menimbun England beserta pintunya.

'Walaupun negaranya sudah kalah perang, kenapa kekuatan personifikasinya yang tua ronta ini seperti America?'

* * *

><p><strong>Dialah taruhannya. Taruhan dari perang yang besar.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hong Kong menatap orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya dengan diam. Dia bisa merasakan ada masalah yang melanda.<p>

Banyak guncangan tetapi bukan gempa yang terjadi. Suara berisik namun bukan berasal dari panda peliharaan kakaknya yang diusik. Dan ledakan yang bukan berasal dari kembang api tahun baru yang biasanya.

Tetapi yang paling parah, kakaknya belum kembali sama sekali.

"Ge ge..." Ucapnya lirih, menginginkan kakaknya berada disisinya dan menghiburnya. Sekarang.

"Xiang Gang, aru..." China datang dari belakangnya. Tetapi dia bukanlah China. Rambutnya yang hitam dan tersisir rapi menjadi acak-acakan. Mata coklat emasnya seperti tidak bernyawa, sama seperti ikan emas di papan pemotongan. Dan senyuman manis berganti senyuman sendu, tetapi tetap hangat.

"Ge ge?" Hong Kong menghampiri kakaknya dan memeluk kakinya. China berjongkok dan memeluknya kembali. "Maafkan aku, aru. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu kembali padaku, aru..."

Hong Kong menatap kakaknya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. "Ge ge bilang apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Katanya polos. China tersenyum dan menuntunnya keluar.

* * *

><p><strong>Dia seperti<strong>** Senja, yang mempertemukan Matahari** **dan Bulan.**

* * *

><p>Hong Kong menatap kapal besar yang berada didepannya dan kakaknya dengan tanda tanya. Karena dia tahu, kakaknya sendiri tidak mau ketempat ini. Tapi kenapa?<p>

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, China. Dan kau membawa hadiahku kah?" Sosok berjubah berdiri gagah. Topi bajak laut terpasang mantap di atas kepalanya, menandakan bahwa dialah kapten dari kapal itu. Mata hijau zamrud bagai padang rumput menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi, kenapa ada alis ulat bulu nyasar disitu?

"Seperti janjiku, aku membawanya, ahen..." Hong Kong menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Terimakasih sudah memberikanku apa yang kumau. Bawa dia!" England memberi titah dan anak buahnya langsung melepaskan Hong Kong dari genggaman China. Sementara Hong Kong memberontak, China menatap adiknya dengan sendu.

"Tenang saja, aru. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kau kembali, aru..."

Dan sosok kakaknya akhirnya menghilang karena tertutupi oleh badan anak buah dari orang alis ulat bulu itu.

England menatap China yang juga menatapnya dengan dingin.

Naga bertemu Naga. Naga tertua Asia bertemu Naga terkuat Eropa.

"Tenang saja, kau akan memilikinya lagi 100 tahun mendatang." Ucap England seraya membalikkan badan.

"Akan kutunggu saat itu, ahen." Jawab China sengit dan senyuman tantangan merekah dibibirnya.

Ya. Sampai jumpa seratus tahun lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Bulan akan muncul di tengah langit malam. <strong>

**Ucapkan sampai jumpa pada Matahari.**

* * *

><p>Hong kong menatap kosong sosok yang didepannya. Yang telah merebutnya dan memisahkannya dari kakaknya.<p>

"Perkenalkan, aku United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, banyak yang menyebutku, England." Ucap sosok bernama England dengan hawa gentleman, tapi sayang sekali Hong Kong terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa itu semua.

"Dan mulai sekarang, kau adalah koloniku!" Ucap England sekali lagi.

Hong kong tetap menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Kau itu siapa? Koloni itu apa? Kenapa aku disini? Mana ge ge? Dan kenapa alismu seperti itu? Itu lebih mirip ulat bulu dari pada alis." Hong Kong menanyakan England secara bertubi-tubi dan hinaan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Ukh..." England tertohok mendengar kalimat terakhir. Tanpa sadar, dia mengeluarkan tongkat berbintang yang hanya akan menimbulkan reaksi jika diteriakkan mantra...

"HOATA!"

Itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan dimulailah kehidupannya bersama Naga Malam.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.) Character:<strong>

England mulai berpikir, apakah anak ini lebih baik dari America.

Dia tidak mudah cengeng seperti America, tetapi juga tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi maupun emosi.

Dia juga tidak mudah mengompol seperti America yang membuatnya harus mencuci sprei-nya dua kali sehari.

Tak pernah ketakutan melihat teman-temannya. Malah dia pernah bilang, "Hantu di rumah ge ge lebih menyeramkan dan kejam."

'Aku sedikit tidak mengerti tentang karakternya...'

**2.) Food:**

Tapi dia selalu menolak saat disuguhi makanan, tidak seperti America yang memakannya dan bilang enak. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan masakannya?

Dan England kembali berpikir atas apa yang dia lakukan pada koloni polos ini.

Alisnya sedikit menebal. Ia sedikit khawatir China akan melemparinya lagi, mungkin kali ini memakai patung naga sepanjang Tembok Besar Cina? Siapa yang tahu.

"England. Masakan sudah siap." Teriakan Hong Kong membangunkannya dari dalam kereta pikirannya. "Ah iya. Aku segera kesana!" England beranjak menuju dapur.

Di dapur, tersedia banyak makanan. Dari bebek peking sampai mie wonton. Nasi goreng dan sup sayur. Lengkap dengan teh cina.

Bukannya England tidak suka dengan makanannya atau apa, para 'teman-temannya' dan France bilang masakan Hong Kong lebih enak dan aman daripada miliknya. Tapi...

Kenapa kalau makan harus selalu memakai 'sumpit'? Sendok dan garpu tidak masalah, 'kan?

"Jika tidak memakai sumpit, rasa istimewanya tidak akan muncul. Lagipula, garpu dan sendok itu menggunakan dua tangan. Repot jika kau tersedak dan membutuhkan air secepatnya." Jawab Hong Kong dingin, tanpa ekspresi, dan kejam.

**3.) UK ****'Magical' Friends:**

England menatap heran pada koloni barunya.

Biasanya semua orang waras dan America akan takut pada temannya, tetapi Hong Kong sebaliknya. Dia mendekati mereka,

"Kau yang namanya _Unicorn_, ya?" Tanyanya polos pada kuda putih bertanduk. "Kalau di rumah ge ge, ada yang serupa dengan kamu. Namanya _Qilin_. Dia bersisik dan ekor naga, surainya hitam, dan mempunyai dua tanduk. Tapi dia menyeramkan, kau lebih cantik dan tidak berbahaya... sepertinya."

England tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang hanya ditahu dirinya, America, dan para petinggi kerajaannya yang tahu.

'Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu buruk.'

**4.)France:**

"Hon hon hon! Bonjour Anglettere~ Sudah merindukan France-nii?" Ucap–yang England bilang-'Bloody Frog' yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu rumahnya.

England membanting pintu itu keras hingga tertutup dengan suara berdebam. Segera dia berbalik tanpa menghiraukan jeritan kesakitan seorang France yang merana diluar sana.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting-"Bloody Frog!"

Dibukanya pintu yang tadinya ditutup secara kasar dengan kasar. Menunjukkan wajah marah pada France yang tersenyum cerah. "Mau apa kau disini, France?" France menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Ck ck ck. Apa kau tidak bisa sopan sedikit, Anglettere? Gentleman kok seperti kernet yang kerjanya teriak-teriak saja."

Kelimat itu nyaris membuat England menyihirnya jadi kodok sungguhan jika tidak mengingat ada Hong Kong didapur.

"Hei! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" England meninju France yang mulai meng-grepe-grepe-nya.

"Seperti biasa Anglettere~ Masa kau lupa taruhan kita tadi siang?" France memasang wajah-super-mesum di mukanya.

England hampir saja mengucapkan mantra jika saja-

"England?"

-suara itu tidak didengarnya. Keduanya menatap arah suara itu. Di hadapan mereka, berdiri Hong Kong. Fryng-pan tangan kiri dan spatula di tangan kanan. Mirip sekali dengan China, hanya saja China memakai wok dan sendok sayur.

"Hong Kong?"

"Anglettere... kau punya koloni baru? Atau dia itu China?" France memperhatikan Hong Kong dengan cermat. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Wajah tanpa ekspresi melekat jelas di wajah oriental-nya ditambah alis yang mirip dengan England. "Apa China melahirkan anakmu?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat France terlempar keluar rumah. Oh, kali ini bukan karena England, melainkan Hong Kong.

"Pengganggu sudah dibereskan. Mari makan malam." Jawab Hong Kong datar sambil melangkah kembali ke dapur.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia mirip China. Selalu mengutamakan makan malam daripada tamu sekalipun. Walaupun aku tertolong, sih.'

**~.ll.~**

Hari-hari terus berjalan. Hong Kong semakin kuat dan tegap dibawah naungan England. Mengetahui caranya bermain pedang walaupun gerakannya kadang-kadang seperti menari.

Tak terasa, 100 tahun pun berlalu. Saatnya sang anak untuk kembali pada Matahari.

* * *

><p><strong>Sekali lagi, ialah pengubung Bulan dan Matahari, kali ini dia adalah Subuh.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebentar lagi, dia akan kembali. Kembali pada 'keluarga'nya yang sebenarnya. Republik Rakyat Cina.<p>

Dia melihat sesosok bayangan dari kejauhan. Dia tak perlu konfirmasi siapa itu. Itu adalah kakaknya. China.

Tetapi dia berbeda. Sosok yang dia banggakan selama ini terlihat lusuh. Lebih parah daripada yang terakhir dia lihat. Rambut hitam legam yang dulunya menari diterpa angin berbelit kusut tak diikat. Mata madu yang bersinar kemilau bagai emas sekarang seperti warna tanah yang dihiasi cat kuning. Tapi, ada satu yang tetap tak berubah. Senyum hangatnya. Senyum hangat seorang malaikat pelindung yang tidak pernah dilupakannya tetap merekah di bibir kakaknya. Manis dan mistis.

"Seperti janjiku, aku memberikannya setelah 100 tahun. Dia milikmu sekarang." Ucap England sambil mendorong punggung–mantan-koloninya.

"Xiang Gang, aru!" China memeluk 'adik'nya tersayang. Perbedaan tinggi yang sangat nampak terlihat jelas. Walupun begitu, Hong Kong tetap memeluk kembali 'kakak'nya yang dia rindukan.

"Sekarang kalian kembali bersama. Aku harap kita juga bisa seperti itu... America." Ucap England sendu pada kakak-adik itu. Melihat wajah bahagia mereka membuatnya teringat masa-masa dulunya ketika America masih bersamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Dia yang telah kembali pada Matahari. <strong>

**Lepas dari Bulan langit malam yang mencekam.**

* * *

><p>"Senang rasanya melihatmu kembali, aru. Tapi..." China menjauhkan diri dari Hong Kong. "Kau sudah mandiri, besar, dan kuat."<p>

"..." Hong Kong tak berkata apapun. Ia dan China tahu, kalau sekarang dirinya sudah kuat. Ekonomi dan fisiknya melebihi China. Ia terjebak. Tidak tahu antara ingin mandiri sendiri atau bergabung kembali. Menyadari hal itu, China mengambil langkah cepat dan tepat.

"Hm... aku tahu keraguanmu, aru. Memang sulit memilihnya. Tapi, mari kita lakukan sebuah sistem spesial, aru!" Ujar China pada Hong Kong. Sementara Hong Kong hanya menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau boleh berdiri sebagai negara sendiri. Tetapi, kau tetap menjadi bagianku, aru. Kita akan saling membantu. Seperti yang kita lakukan pada jaman dulu."

"Baiklah. Laoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>Dia adalah tidak lain tidak bukan...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang, Xiang Gang-ah tidak! Selamat datang, Special Administration of Hong Kong, aru. Selamat datang di lingkup Keluarga Besar Asia, aru."<p>

"Ya. Selamat datang, _diriku yang baru._"

* * *

><p><strong>Anak dari dua dunia.<strong>

**Matahari dan Bulan. Siang dan Malam.**

**Hidup di Timur, Besar di Barat.**

****Diperebutkan oleh dua negara Besar. Dua ekor Naga.****

**Dia bukanlah lagi Taruhan perang atau sogokan.**

**Dialah**** Hong Kong.**

"**Children of Both Two Worlds."**

**~[END]~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Xiang Gang: Hong Kong dalam bahasa Cina.

Laoshi: Guru dalam bahasa Cina.

Ahen: Logat China ketika berbicara dengan England.

Dan juga waktu Hong Kong bilang "Selamat datang diriku yang baru" itu artinya Hong Kong mengakui dirinya yang baru sebagai Special Administration of Hong Kong. Dia sudah lepas dari UK bukan lagi menjadi provinsi biasa di RRC.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Saya nyaris tepar kerjakan ini. Tetapi pada akhirnya berhasil! #tebardoujin

Maaf sekali jika ini abal, aneh, jelek, dan alurnya tidak nyambung. Saya masih pemula~ #ampunsujud

Kalau soal China lempar panda sampai nimbun England beserta pintu itu salah satu humor maksa! Ide ini terbesit saat lihat anime episode 18 dimana China membuat tepar Germany dan Japan dengan wok dan sendok sayur. Mirip sama America yang waktu kecil pernah ngangkat kerbau? Sapi? Banteng? Saya lupa... #dilemparburger

Fic ini saya dedikasikan kepada **nana.0.o** yang sudah bersedia menjadi beta-atau-kakak saya. Fic Russia anda sedang saya kerjakan. Saya post ini buat lenggangkan pikiran biar ide-nya jalan.

Kalau soal genre, saya tidak mau comment. Bingung milihnya... jadinya saya pilih "Family" saja karena menyangkut kekeluargaan China-Hong Kong. Walaupun tidak jelas. Maafkan saya~! Jangan rajam saya yang masih newbie ini, ya? Dan demi apa "Humor"nya maksa! Sudah saya bilang saya ini tidak bisa "Humor"~! #meratapinasib Dan kenapa tidak ada genre "History"?

Endingnya juga pakai bahasa Inggris karena saya tidak menemukan kalimat menggunakan bahasa indonesia yang tepat. Maafkan saya m(_ _)m

Dan juga kenapa semuanya OOC, ya? Hong Kong salah satu tantangan saya karena mukanya itu minim ekspresi. bingung mau nulis dia itu seperti apa.

Kalau soal Perang Opium atau Penyerahan hong Kong kembali, saya angkat tangan. Terlalu susah buat ditulis disini.

Yang penting, Perang Opium itu sangat merugikan China. Setelah Hong Kong direbut, Cina harus membayar uang dengan jumlah tidak sedikit. Pada saat itu Cina sangat miskin dan lemah. Tapi, pada abad 21 ini, Cina menjadi salah satu negara dengan ekonomi yang berkembang.

Penyerahan Hong Kong terjadi pada saat berakhirnya wewenang UK pada Hong Kong setelah 100 tahun. Yang mengakibatkan Hong Kong harus kembali ketangan Cina. Tetapi pada saat itu, Hong Kong ekonominya lebih kuat daripada Cina. Cina memutar otak dan membuat Hong Kong menjadi daerah khusus. Hong Kong boleh tetap berdiri sebagai negara, tetapi tetap menjadi bagian dalam Cina.

Ya, itulah yang saya ketahui. Cek Wikipedia bila ingin yang lebih akurat dan terpecaya. Dan jika ada kesalahan, silahkan koreksi.

Saya mohon Review dan jangan FLAME. Saya merinding kena FLAME. Jadi, jangan lakukan itu, ya?

Rein undur diri~


End file.
